


[5]同院生

by AirportDaphnis



Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirportDaphnis/pseuds/AirportDaphnis
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730398





	[5]同院生

一天周六，温迪走进了槌兄弟咖啡厅。  
“嘿，你好，女士。啊——我记得你叫温迪是吧——你是小槌的同学。请问你需要喝点儿什么吗？”槌先生说。  
“呃，我……”温迪看着菜单上各式咖啡的名字，想起的斯坦曾经对她说的话，最后决定还是不喝了。  
“我可以……我可以找槌哥聊天吗？我是来找他的。”  
“当然，我很欢迎小槌的朋友们来找他，他现在正在储藏室里试咖啡呢。”槌先生指了指一道带椭圆窗口的门。  
温迪往储藏室走去。  
“呃，你确定不喝点什么吗？”  
“谢谢槌先生，不用劳烦了。”说完后，温迪走进了储藏室。  
储藏室里，槌哥正在尝他家投资种植的新品种咖啡豆，他看起来没以前颤栗地那么厉害了，但这玩意确实对他的身体健康产生了很大的影响。  
“嗨，槌哥。”  
“啊，温迪，你为什么会在这里？”槌哥从凳子上跳了下来，他手抓着围裙，环顾四周，然后，槌哥搬来一张凳子，说：“请坐。”  
“我想和你聊聊天，可以吗？”  
“为什么这么突然？为什么不在手机里聊？我这个样子，实在是有点狼狈……而且，我还不知道我们能聊什么！”槌哥又开始碎碎念了。  
“嘿，没事的，放松点，我只是……”温迪顿了一下，继续说：“我跟斯坦本来在约会的，但是闹了点小矛盾，我就甩下他跑了，然后我路过你家的咖啡厅，突然想进来的。我希望他会来找我道歉，就算不来也不能就这么便宜了他。”  
“所以……”空气间安静了好几秒。随后，槌哥接着说：“那……斯坦今天做了什么让你不开心吗？”  
“他不愿意亲我。”温迪带着怒气地说。  
“这个好像是有原因的吧……”  
“是，他是会吐——我不知道他为什么会吐，我不知道他有没有亲过别的女孩而不吐的，我不知道他是不是只和我亲嘴会吐。但是，他今天直接拒绝了我，而且我当时还只是转头去看着他，还没有要亲他的意思！以往他就算是难受也还是会接受的，明明有时候他只会干呕！”温迪的声音提高了好几个调。  
“啊……别激动！你让我也觉得他是个混蛋了！”  
“对不起，我小声点。”温迪意味深长地看了看槌哥正在尝的咖啡豆。  
确实，是温迪突然来打扰槌哥的，他本不必听这些牢骚。  
“槌哥。”温迪说，“你是怎么和小凡接吻的？”  
“啊，这，这么突然……让我想想……”陷入思考的槌哥很快地平静了下来。  
“你可以慢慢说。”  
“这有点难为情……我还没和别人说过。”  
“在学校这么多人面前接吻的时候，你们也没有觉得难为情。”  
“我怎么感觉我和小凡亲亲的时候周围是没有人的。”槌哥细声嘀咕着。  
过了几分钟，槌哥觉得还是不要把温迪冷落了要好。慢慢地，他开始说：“大多数情况下是小凡主动亲我的，他很温柔，特别是在我急起来的时候，他就会先轻轻地亲我一下，然后慢慢地用脸颊蹭我，我对此毫无办法，只感觉肚子里的野火变成了安静燃烧的氢气火，喉咙和眼睛也湿润了起来，好似燃烧生成的水那样。但是如果是我先吻的小凡，就时不时会产生意外的结果。”  
槌哥接着说：“我记得，我第一次亲小凡的时候——这也是我们的初吻——场面不是很好看。你还记得佛系盒吗？”  
“当然，卡特胖搞的花样。”  
“那个东西，小凡足足戴了有三天！那段时间因为快期末考试了，所以我总是在约他去陶侃家学习，然后发很多数学的问题给他……大概就是这样。然后，有一天，他就把佛系盒戴上了，消息也不回了。”  
“如果斯坦敢超过3天不给我发消息，那第三天的傍晚就是我们分手的傍晚……”温迪心想。  
“我当时觉得很伤心，也很气，那三天我就一直和陶侃呆在一块，经过他身边的时候也会故意甩头不看他，克莱和其他人过来和我玩的时候，我也不想提起他。然后，第三天放学之后，傍晚，克莱和我说，小凡在操场等我，说找我有事。我以为他冷静够了，急忙忙地跑到操场，跑到他身边去叫他，结果他竟然还不理我！我当时气得想哭，觉得被他们给骗了。我假装转身离开，大概走了十几步后，朝他那边冲刺过去，把他扑倒在了草地上。我把佛系盒掀开扔掉，但是我没敢看他……我闭着眼睛，用手摸到了他的嘴，亲了一口，然后就迅速爬起来跑开了，我不知道他是什么表情。”  
“我觉得他后来是懵了一会儿，然后踉跄着站起来去追你了。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“我当时在老师办公室，我从窗口那看到了。”  
“那也太尴尬了！”  
“相信我，虽然放学后很多人立刻就回家了，但是傍晚的学校还是有不少人的。”  
“那不是有人看到我哭着骑单车走了？？”  
“这我倒没看到。但是斯坦告诉我，他看到小凡追了你九条街，一直追到进你家里。”  
“呃——”槌哥露出无奈的表情。“那几天他就是个超级大混蛋。后来他确实找我道歉了，软磨硬泡了好久，还答应让我打了他一拳。不过我也意识到了自己有不对的地方，所以，我没有打他。周末小凡请了我去看电影。”  
“打了一拳……”温迪的脑海里浮现出四年级的时候，槌哥一拳干翻小凡的场景，以致到现在，女生中还流传着槌哥“One Punch Boy”的绰号。温迪继续说：“后来你们去看了什么电影？”  
“其实是八部《哈利·波特》，是到陶侃家的私人影院看的。他还给我读了书，补充了很多电影里没有的部分，光是这个就讲了一个暑假。”  
“看得出来你为什么喜欢他了……”温迪嘀咕着说。  
“什么？”  
“没有，我说——我也喜欢《哈利·波特》。但斯坦则更喜欢《魔戒》，于是，我每次到他家都是玩桌游——虽然桌游也挺有趣的，他是个桌游高手，应该没有人能玩得过他。”  
“我和小凡也喜欢《魔戒》。对了，你有看过吗？”  
“看过，但只是电影。”  
“我觉得电影和书都很好看，但是看书能有更多的想象空间，特别是援军赶到刚铎，骑兵冲锋陷阵的那一段。看书的时候，我想象着自己就是骑兵之一，挥舞着大刀，一刃就能干掉好几个兽人！但一到看电影的时候，总感觉差了点什么。”  
“你喜欢里面的哪个角色？”温迪问。  
“哪个作品？”  
“都说说看吧。”  
“嗯……《哈利·波特》里面我最喜欢的应该是卢娜了，因为她很聪明，似乎知道一切，而且总是会在不经意间拯救一个人；《魔戒》里的话，我觉得霍比特人都挺可爱的。你呢？”  
“魔法世界里的话，我喜欢赫敏，因为她既聪明又勇敢，战斗水平也很高，是我想成为的人；中土世界里的话，我喜欢盖拉翠尔，因为她是那种敢于直面并战胜自己欲望的人。而且凯特·布兰切特真的太美了。”  
“她确实是。不少女孩子都拿她当老婆。”槌哥笑了笑，说。  
温迪愣了一下，然后大笑起来；槌哥也跟着一起笑，两人在储藏室的笑声在外边都能听见。  
“那你男朋友呢？”温迪问。  
“小凡是个典型的格兰芬多，他很喜欢哈利·波特，但在《魔戒》里他比较喜欢法拉莫。”  
“那你肯定有着一双你妈妈的眼睛。”温迪说。  
“哈哈哈……”槌哥笑了起来，但突然又好似意识到了什么，面颊变得通红十分。  
冷静下来后，槌哥问温迪：“那么，你喜欢斯坦哪一点呢？他一定有突出的地方，让你能忍受他的‘非吻症’的。”  
“呃……因为他确实是小镇上仅剩的男孩子里边最好的一棵菜了，他很正派，不像凯子的那种虚伪的正派；他不会为难人，很懂得尊重我，即使是我要亲他的时候；他学习还不错，这可能有他那疯爹的功劳；最后，他长得还不错。”  
“黑发的男生都很帅啊……”槌哥说。  
“槌哥。”温迪故作深沉起来，她说：“对于我们来说，这点是真他妈的对。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
俩人又笑了起来，笑过之后，两人又陷入了沉默。  
“不过，槌哥，我时常在想，我们住的小镇太小了，人们几乎认识彼此，在这里，出坏事了能传千里，出好事了大家也会争着来祝贺你。这里的世界实在是太小了，抛去网络上的诱惑、多彩，现实里的小镇依旧是那么地那么地令人绝望——大人们固执自私，地下黑产在州府眼皮子地下飞速运转，小孩们要么被宠坏得像宇宙第一一样，要么就是很有才华，但却跟着潦倒失败的父母沉沦……除此之外，在这里，一年中除了节日，街道上就只剩下冷清……”  
槌：“……”  
“槌哥——你知道的——很快，我们就要升九年级了，而九年级是都要在小镇外去上学的，老实说，斯坦今天的行为，让我和这个联想到了一块——我动摇了，我突然失去了和他继续走下去的勇气，因为我们很有可能去不同的高中念书。而我无法忍受分离。”温迪叹了口气。  
“我还没有想过这方面的事情……”  
“温——迪——”储藏室外传来一个男孩子是声音。是斯坦。  
“那么你也该到时候想了，不是吗？”温迪说。她从椅子上站起来，正当她准备往外走的时候，她问槌哥：“对了，你是哪个学院的？霍格沃兹里。”  
“拉文克劳。”  
“噢，那正好”，温迪从兜里掏出一个金色的胸针，她把它递到槌哥的手里，说：“这是个雀鹰的胸针，送给你吧，院友。”  
“啊，为什么……”  
“你们应该尽自己的全力留住对方，不会再有第二个小凡的了，小槌。”说完之后，温迪离开了储藏室。  
透过储藏室门上的小窗，槌哥看到，斯坦确实已经在咖啡店里了，他笑着跟温迪打了声招呼，但温迪没有甩他，头也不回地走出了咖啡店。斯坦则急急忙忙地追了上去。  
槌哥坐回到凳子上，看着手里的胸针，若有所思。  
几天后，自称来自丹佛的几个吊着牌子的男人检查了槌兄弟咖啡店，尽管他们没有在咖啡豆上多作调查，但是槌咖啡还是因此被勒令整改了一周，储藏室被安装了网络监控录像，从此禁止未成年人进入。  
槌哥和小凡提起这事的时候，他说他也不太清楚发生了什么，但是他为此而感到高兴；这事传到温迪的耳朵里后，她没有说什么，也只是轻轻地笑了笑罢了。


End file.
